This application claims priority of Korean Patent Application Serial No. 10-2002-0026836 filed on May 15, 2002.
The present invention relates to a microchip dual band antenna, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a microchip dual band antenna which can achieve in two frequency bands a return loss and a voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) appropriate to a communication terminal, accomplish a satisfactory radiation pattern, be minimized in its size, and be internally mounted to various radio communication equipment in a miniaturized state.
These days, with miniaturization of portable mobile communication terminals, internal mounting type antennas have been disclosed in the art. Further, as various communication services are rendered, in order to ensure high communication quality, microchip antennas, which are small-sized, lightweight and capable of overcoming disadvantages of external mounting type antennas, have been developed. Among the microchip antennas, a dual band antenna is highlighted since it can satisfy several kinds of services in an integrated manner.
However, in the conventional art, a drawback exists in that the microchip antenna cannot properly solve problems associated with miniaturization and design of a communication terminal, and it is inherently difficult to expand a bandwidth in the dual band antenna. In particular, since most of the conventional antennas are externally mounted to the communication terminal, impedance matching circuits are employed, and therefore, the number of processes and a manufacturing cost are increased.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a microchip dual band antenna which can achieve a return loss and a VSWR appropriate to a dual band, accomplish a satisfactory radiation pattern, and be internally mounted to various radio communication equipment in a miniaturized state.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a microchip dual band antenna mounted to a printed circuit board having a ground surface and a non-ground surface, comprising: first and second patch elements respectively surrounding both lengthwise ends of a dielectric body having a shape of a quadrangular prism; a first radiation patch separated from the first patch element and placed on an upper surface of the dielectric body to extend zigzag toward the second patch element; a second radiation patch joined to the second patch element and placed on a lower surface of the dielectric body to extend zigzag toward the first patch element by a distance less than one half of an entire length of the dielectric body, in a manner such that zigzag configurations of the first and second radiation patches are staggered with each other, and a first feeder channel defined on a front surface and adjacent to one end of the dielectric body and plated in such a way as to connect the first and second radiation patches.